


Cheers (and a Pizza)

by Slytherin_Princess_Nysa



Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, Best Friends, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy, Humor, Love, Modern Era, OTP Feels, POV Arya Stark, Party, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smitten Gendry Waters, Stress Relief, Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa
Summary: Arya and Gendry have been best friends since they were children, together since they were fifteen and they’re finally engaged. Gendry has always known what makes her happy, but when every conceivable thing at their engagement party goes wrong, his ability to make her smile is tested.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686238
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	Cheers (and a Pizza)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Gendrya Appreciation Week  
> Prompt : Celebration

Arya was starving.

She had spent all month planning her engagement party with her mother and bridesmaids. If she had had her way, Arya would have had a small get together of close friends and family at a local bar and worried more about the wedding. But her mother had wanted something formal and Catelyn always got her way. The extravagant party invitations were sent out before Arya could even blink. It had been long and boring and the only moments of peace she got were when Gendry came to rescue her with lunch and a kiss or two.

Arya thought that at least she would get a fun party out of it. Instead, on the day of the party, everything had gone terribly wrong.

Catelyn had insisted that Arya spend the night at Riverrun with the rest of the family instead of her and Gendry’s hotel room. Arya had agreed, if only to have one less thing to argue about with her mum. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep until early into the morning, tossing and turning anxiously all night. She missed Gendry desperately - his stupid overheated body that wrapped around her like a blanket, the little snores he muffed into the back of her neck and the scent of his shampoo clinging to his wet curls.

Rickon was tasked with driving her to the venue since everyone was leaving absurdly early, but he was distracted by whatever video game he was playing and Arya woke up two hours after her alarm. The hair and makeup team Catelyn had hired were gone by the time Arya and Rickon got to Acorn Hall. All her bridesmaids were done up and there Arya was, looking like a sleepy kitten with a knotted up mess on top of her head.

Dany, with her lovely silver curls and shimmer rimmed violet eyes, had taken one look at Arya and ushered her towards the shower. When she came out, Dany had pulled Margaery away from her bridesmaids duties to do her hair and nails while Dany did her make up.

They had pulled her hair into a nice plait and her make up was natural and simple but rather pretty, if she said so herself. Her nails were a shade of dark blue that matched her dress. Dany had helped her pick it out and she loved it. It was loose and flowy and Arya felt comfortable in it, but she mainly loved it because the colour reminds her of Gendry’s eyes.

“I need a breath of fresh air,” she said. All Arya had wanted was a minute to herself and if she caught sight of her fiance on her walk then who needed to know?

But an unfortunate run in with the gardener had left Arya’s engagement dress covered in fertilizer stains. When Arya had walked into the dressing room, Dany almost had a heart attack. As far as Arya was aware, sitting on an ottoman in a bathrobe twiddling her thumbs, her maid of honour had disappeared in a panic with the ruined dress trying to hunt down a trustworthy cleaners that could get the job done before the party started.

While she waited, it only got worse.

All her bridesmaids - Dany, Myrcella, Margaery, Arianne - were sent out, one by one to fix whatever went wrong at her and Gendry’s engagement party.

First, the flowers had arrived half a dozen bouquets short, leaving the centre of the back tables bare and that, in Catelyn’s words, completely ruined the aesthetic of the whole event. Jon and Myrcella had been sent to the flower shop to find the missing flowers or return empty handed and face the wrath of one very angry mother of the bride.

Then the catering company had sent over the wrong vintage of wine. And according to Arianne, unlike the original 1962 they had ordered, 1972 Dornish Red did _not_ pair well with filet mignon. Arianne had disappeared in a fit once she had found out, hiking up her silk dress to get to the car faster and taking Rickon and Theon with her for good measure. Arya wasn’t sure if they were meant to help her carry the casks of wine back or to keep her from murdering anyone.

And the last strike of _luck_ had come in the form of the band. Or lack thereof. Their van had broken down some hours away from Acorn Hall and Margaery had gone with Bran and the tow truck to pick them up and hopefully get them there in time.

All together leaving Arya alone and hungry.

She glanced at the clock again, hoping that time would have somehow sped up in the last ten minutes and all the problems would be fixed or someone would come in and tell her what she could do to help and move things along.

There was a thump on the window and Arya stood, curiously inching towards the noise. A little pebble bounced off the glass again and Arya hurried to open it, there was only one person who would risk Catelyn’s anger by breaking into her dressing room. She pushed the window open, sticking her head out.

Gendry was standing under her window sill, a palmful of colourful little rocks in his hand and a grin spread over his lips when he saw her. Arya found herself relaxing at the sight of him, a content smile curling at the tips of her lips.

“What are you doing here?”

It wasn’t their wedding yet but Catelyn was rather traditional about these things and apparently that meant keeping her daughter and son-in-law apart all day today. Something Arya didn’t know would be happening until Gendry left after dinner last night and Arya was left to sleep in her old Riverrun bedroom by herself.

“Move over, pretty lady,” he tossed the rocks to the side and moved to the pipe on the side of the building. “I’m coming up.”

“Are you crazy?” she laughed. “Just come up through the door, dummy!”

“But where’s the romance in that?” He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it up, Arya quickly reached out to catch it and shook her head as he grabbed onto the pipe to climb up to the second floor window.

“Oh,” she dramatically threw her hand to her forehead, draping herself over the sill and sighing deeply. “How romantic! Our wedding being called off because my idiot fiance broke his neck instead of just going up a flight of stairs.”

He pulled himself up easily and sat on the window, throwing his legs inside and leaning down to peck her lips. “I cannot believe I’m marrying the one woman in the world who doesn’t appreciate a Romeo-esc entrance.”

“Hey!” Arya pouted as she pulled him fully through the window and into the room. His arms dropped comfortably around her waist and she reached up to tug his hair. “I’m romantic! I just like my husband in one piece.”

“My wife, a romantic? Sounds familiar.” his thumbs rubbed slow circles into the fuzzy fabric at her hips and Arya felt the heat burn through into her skin.

Arya loved the way he said the word, _wife_ , like it had belonged to her all her life. And in many ways it had. They’d known each other since they were in diapers, they were in love before they knew the word to describe the feeling, when it was just the warmth inside their chests and the bubbling happiness when they were around each other.

“Does it now?” she could feel her cheeks start to burn from the smile that hadn’t left her since she saw him under her window. “Me wanting to keep you alive isn’t enough for you?”

“Is this the same Arya who made us ditch my movie plans because she insisted our first date should be a picnic of bad cafeteria food on the school roof while skipping class?” he bent at the waist and kissed over her cheeks and nuzzled her neck.

“You’re telling me you would have rather watched a stupid movie than gone on a _super_ romantic rooftop picnic with your girlfriend?” she breathed him in, her arms wrapped around his neck and closing her eyes tightly.

If she could stay held in his arms, unmoving, forever, she would be in paradise.

“I love our first date and I love you.” he whispered and Arya felt her eyes water. “I’ve always wondered, how did you even get us on the roof?”

“Swiped the keys from the janitor cart.” she chuckled, sniffing and Gendry froze.

Pulling away from her, Gendry gently took her face in his hands. Arya couldn’t keep her chin from shaking. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Everything keeps going wrong!” she exploded, gripping his hands. “The make up and the flowers and the wine and-” she hiccuped. “And the band and whatever else has happened without anyone telling me! And I am just _sitting_ here like an incompetent-”

Gendry hushed her, pulling her into his chest and running his fingers down her back. “Arya, baby, look at me.” she pulled back and blinked up at him. “I want you to calm down because everything is going to be okay. And give me two minutes.”

Arya didn’t like crying, it always gave her a headache and the only way to get rid of it was to take a nap and she didn’t think she would get any sleep today. Between all the panic around planning the party and then the damned thing itself, Arya could barely catch her breath, let alone find time to relax.

Gendry led her back to sit on the ottoman and peppered kisses over her forehead as he pulled away. “Where are you going?”

“It’s a surprise, but I promise that you’ll like it.” Gendry slipped out of the room, phone in hand, with a final kiss to the top of her head.

Arya craned her head to try and see past the open door with no luck. She heard his voice distantly but she couldn’t hear what he was saying and she pouted at his stupid mystery side. She’d had too many surprises in one day already, if anything else went wrong, she thought she might explode from stress.

She picked at the belt at her waist, flicking it around her fingers with a sigh. Boredom didn’t sit well with her, she wasn’t used to waiting around for other people to do everything and tell her what to do every once in a while. When he came back inside, Gendry smiled gently as he went around her and unceremoniously ripped the cushions off the couch.

Arya jumped up, whipping around to the door nervously, looking for anyone who might have come in thanks to somesort of couch defacing radar. “What are you doing? If my mother sees this,” Arya pointed to the pile of cushions and knitted throws on the ground. “She will have a stroke and I really don’t think I can handle a hospital addition to my day.”

“Arya,” he reached out, gingerly gripping her shoulders and pulled her towards the piled. “Trust me, will you?”

“Alright,” she breathed and her chest felt lighter.

They moved around the cushions, standing them up and Gendry pinned the blankets over the back of the couch and left them draping forward to create a little tent over the bare couch. Arya crawled underneath and peeked out from underneath the blanket. Gendry tossed a handful of throw pillows at her and Arya made herself comfortable.

Gendry, in all his gigantic glory, slipped under the blanket and jerked around until only his legs stuck out from the makeshift fort. Arya bit her lip to keep from laughing and fell against his side comfortably. He was warm and smelled like cookies and coffee.

His arms came around her naturally and Arya snuggled deeper into his side. “Did you sleep last night?” he asked.

“Barely,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “You?”

“Not a bit,” his voice was rough and Arya felt him melting into the floor. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”

He made a noise in the back of his throat and his breath began to even out, his head dropping and Arya felt herself drifting when there was a knock on the door. She recognized the heavy footsteps of her father and she tried to open her eyes or lift her head but she felt too comfortable and safe. Like none of the screw ups of today mattered because today was their day and it was just how she wanted it.

Wearing a bathrobe, ruining her hair and make up by napping with Gendry in a badly made blanket fort in her dressing room. And it was so much better than all the highclass plans they had made for today.

She heard her father drop something on the coffee table before disappearing, gently closing the door behind him.

“That’ll be the pizza.” Gendry murmured. “Thought you might be hungry.”

A flutter went through her chest and she smiled. It was just like him, always thinking of what she would need and want. Gendry was always like that with people, especially with her. It was one of the biggest things she loves about him. His big, overflowing heart.

“After a nap.”

“As you wish, milady.”


End file.
